A proper proposition
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Mark is an idiot but at least his lost was Derek's gain. small sexual reference.


**Another little something about Derek and Callie. I've been inspired by the songs Navigate me by Cute Is What We Aim For and Sara smile by Hall and Oats!**

**Disclaimer: This toy ain't mine, I'm only playing with it.**

* * *

"That blonde's hot!" Mark exclaimed, head turned toward a table by the entrance at Joe's where a slim blonde was sited. Derek and Callie who were sitting by his side at the bar, exchanged a short glance before giving the woman their attention.

"Of course you do Mark, if it has a pair of breast, vagina and a pulse you would think so." Derek let out, mocking his best friend.

"Your sarcasm only reflects your real feeling Shepherd, you're jealous of my success with women. Always have been, always will be!" He gave back without looking at Derek.

"If by success you mean getting every S.T.D's known to man in an alphabetical order, yeah you're pretty successful!" Shepherd exclaimed, a laugh escaped his lips before he took a sip from his drink.

"Screw you." Mark said in a sharp tone. "I should go talk to her, what do you think Torres. She's cute no?"

"Huh yeah sure" Callie answered to his question with a detached tone and something else.

"Alright I'm going in! Wish me luck, what am I saying, look at me I don't need any luck!" Mark said before placing his most charming smile upon his lips and walking toward the table that contained his new target.

Callie let out a short frustrated sigh, shaking her head and signaling Joe for a refill.

"You're okay?" Derek asked her. He had been watching her, she got silent when Mark made the remark about the blonde. And she had looked almost hurt the moment Sloan left to flirt his way into the woman's pants.

"Yeah why you ask?" Callie gave back but never making eye contact. If he didn't know better, Derek would think that she had feelings for Mark. And fate would have it that Sloan would be completely oblivious to the fact.

"These women, they don't mean anything to him." He tried, seeing the confuse look on her face he continued, "He's just playing, Mark is still a teenager in that aspect. When he realizes what he has in front of him he'll come around, I'm sure." He finished giving his drink all his attention.

After a short moment of silence Derek heard her softly clearing her throat. "And when you'll think that'll be?" Callie asked him, hope playing in her eyes.

"I don't know." Derek sincerely answered. They held each other's gaze for a moment, only breaking when the subject of their conversation appeared at their sides.

"So guys, she's even hotter than I thought! Hotter than any other woman I've ever seen." Mark exclaimed signaling Joe for two drinks, not sensing the tension.

"There must be at least another woman that surpasses her." Derek tried, throwing a glance in Callie's direction, who had a slight nervous look on her face. It was undeniable that Callie was a gorgeous woman. He wasn't blind to that fact, she had an incredible smile, her laugh was pleasing and her body was sure to make a grown man cry. But then again, he could also see that those traits were at their best when Mark was around. And if Derek was honest with himself, he could admit of feeling jealous of the attention Mark got from Callie.

"Not that I can think of! Listen, you kids gonna have to play without me for the rest of the night if you get what mean!" He finished grabbing his drinks, turning on his heals walking back to the woman never noticing the deflated look on Callie's face. He could be such an idiot, Derek thought.

Derek turned back to Callie "He's an idiot, Torres…"

"Excuse me for a moment." She cut him before making her way to the restroom.

Derek watched her walk away, letting a puff of air out he turned his head toward Mark. That man was a complete moron, sure that woman was beautiful but she was no Callie Torres. He couldn't help but feel for her, she had to endure the never ending parade of attractive but mindless women that Sloan had scooped out. Turning his attention back to his drink, he downed the last of it and made a hasty decision. He got up from his seat and made his way to the restroom where Callie had taken refuge. Ignoring the strange looks from women getting out, he pushed his way through the door to falter at the sight of Torres.

She was gripping at the sink, head bent and muttering to herself as if she was encouraging herself to hold back tears.

"Callie?" Derek softly called out, to which she slightly jump in surprise. Torres turned to look at him brows knitted together.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"He's a complete moron. I swear that man doesn't know what's good for him." He softly said making his way to her carefully.

"How would you know?" She supposed, voice breaking.

"Because if he knew, believe me when I say that, he wouldn't even consider these women not for a second!" He explained standing before her.

"And what makes you say that?" Callie cocked her head to the side.

"A breath taking woman like you would destroy any chance these women would ever have. 'Cause you are unbelievable Callie Torres, you are kind and gorgeous." He explained his gaze never faltering.

Callie let out a snort, "Of course you would think so." She said incredulously. Derek only step in closer to her making Callie stand up straighter. Settling between her partially ajar legs, he placed on hand on her hips the other one cupping her jaw.

"I know so." He replied pushing his body against hers, their nose almost touching. "Let me show you." Honestly, this wasn't his plan at first but now he was dying to see the result. Shepherd could feel a strong heartbeat, at this moment he couldn't decipher if it was his or hers. "Let me please prove it to you." He tried again after her lack of answer, rubbing her nose with his urging her on. Not saying a word, Callie close her eyes and hazily shook her head.

Derek didn't give her time to change her mind as he quickly closed the short distance between their lips. It has started slow, tantalizing, then it got more intense. The hand that was cupping her jaw trailed up to the back of her head, gripping and pulling at a handful of her hair. Callie's hand slid up to his sides clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

When Callie let out a soft hum of appreciation, something burst inside his chest. Derek grabbed behind her thighs lifting her so he could settle her on the countertop next to the sink, Callie instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Everything became more fervent, more desperate, if someone had walked in they did not realize it nor did they even care.

They only broke apart the moment the need of oxygen was needed. Derek pressed his forehead to hers trying to catch his breathing.

"Ok I have no idea how this happened but wow!" Callie let out breathlessly.

"I could show you more if you'd like." Derek boldly offered.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes but in an instant it was replaced by a look of determination. "I would love to." He responded with a lopsided smile.

Derek helped her off the countertop "Shall we." He said offering his arm, she accepted it and they made their way out of the restroom.

As they made their way to the exit, they heard Mark's boisterous voice.

"Hey where you guys have been! Been looking for you!" He interrogated.

"Actually we're leaving, I'm taking Callie home." Derek explained, trying to sound as detached as possible. "Anyway you were occupied with blondie." He asked.

"Yeah well it turned out that she has a boyfriend and that's him over there so…" He sheepishly answered pointing at the man who was heatedly glaring back at him. "Perhaps we can get back to where we left off." Mark offered. "Torres what do you say?" He joyfully quizzed.

"Well like Derek said, we were actually leaving. Maybe another time." She gave back pushing past him to the exit.

"Oh 'cmon! Night's still young!"

"You heard the lady." Derek said smiling deviously back at him as he followed Callie's lead.

"Alright then." Sloan said deflated.

"Oh and Sloan, your lost's my gain."

"What?" Mark questioned but Shepherd already disappeared behind the doors. "What was that?" He muttered to himself.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what a girl gotta do to get some reviews up in herrr!? But still love you for reading it!**

**p.s I terribly miss Mark and Lexie, don't you?!**


End file.
